1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In POD (Print On Demand), great amount of paper is used every time a job is executed. In the image forming apparatus for POD or in trays connected to the image forming apparatus, papers are stored according to each type. Because image forming stops when a paper-out condition occurs, information to distinguish the tray in which the paper-out condition occurred is displayed in a monitor. Also, when paper of a type which is needed for the job which a user intended to execute is not stored in a tray, a notification indicating that there is no paper of the type which is needed for the job intended to be executed by a user is shown in the monitor and a user carries out replacing or the like of paper in the tray.
JP 2004-348713 describes a printing system which displays size and paper type information of the paper in a tray in a monitor, and notifies how much time is needed till job completion and the timing when the paper-out condition occurs during execution of a job when the job is executed by using this particular paper to encourage a user to supply the paper.
JP 2005-345732 describes an image forming apparatus in which various types of papers having different paper types and basis weights which are needed for each of the jobs can be reserved and which can effectively carry out a paper replacement operation when executing a job in which paper which is not stored in the trays is needed.